The present application relates to a wireless input device for a host, e.g., a computer or gaming device (such as a Play Station™).
Computers have become ubiquitous in our society with the people's acceptance of the Internet. The computers are no longer primarily business machines. They have become an integral part of many people's personal lives. Many people now get their news and stock prices, make travel reservations, buy cars, manage bank accounts, and the like primarily using the computers.
To many, the computers have become an essential consumer product, due largely to the tremendous increase in their processing power over the past few decades. In addition to being more powerful, the computers are being made smaller and smaller. Portable Notebook computers now make up a significant percentage of all computers sold, some weighing no more than a few pounds. Notebooks have gained great popularity recently due to its portability.
Another recent trend involving the computers is the rising popularity of wireless input devices, e.g., keyboards and mice. These wireless devices have been very popular for those who want to minimize the clutter associated with wires attached to the conventional input devices. The wireless mouse has been particularly popular with the Notebook users since it is easier to carry around than a conventional mouse with wires.
Recently, Kensington has introduced a wireless mouse, i.e., PocketMouse™ Pro Wireless. The mouse has a storage compartment for storing a universal serial bus (USB) receiver within the mouse for user convenience. When the mouse is to be used, the USB receiver is removed from the compartment and inserted into a USB port of the computer. The mouse communicates with the computer via the USB receiver. Similarly, LabTec recently introduced a wireless mouse with a compartment for carrying a USB receiver. These mice provide improved portability since the receivers can be stored within the mice and carried around when the mice are not in use.
Although these mice provide improved portability, they still can be somewhat troublesome when carrying them around. As with other mice, they have a “hump” on the upper side of the mice to ergonomically support the user's hand. Such a hump adds bulk to the mice. People, generally however, find that it is easier to carry around thinner devices. The thickness of the mouse makes it difficult to carry it around in a trip, particularly in a Notebook case, which fits flat objects better.